mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia Maniac Wiki/Updates and Notices
February 2012 *Added templates for new games and players pages. *Replaced UserTalk Pages with message/comment bubbles. *Quote of the Week pages have been added to the Wiki *Do you have good memories from a game? Maybe you wanted to point out an imbalance or a funny point that the host missed. If this is the case, you can go to that game's Wiki page and add a "Player Comments" section! Contributions to this would be great. January 2012 *Brando Awards for 2011 are here! Check out the current list of nominations (only available to members after logging in) and add your favorites to the race. Don't forget to come back and vote until the end of January 2012 *Following a large number of contributions in the second half of 2011, this wiki covers almost all the games in previous eras. We thank you for your contributions (and continuous efforts to keep up with the current games ;) ). Our special thanks goes to Nana! September 2011 *Era 1 was completed! Eras 2.1, 2.2 and 4.1 are next! Join the effort ;) *Wikia has launched a new Editor. Skins (Dark & White) updated to compensate! One bug to fix. August 2011 * is now available right here on the Wiki! July 2011 *Category Exhibition has been enabled - all categories can now be browsed as small image preview tables. You can switch back to the old list view at any time ;) * Era 4.2 almost done. All Eras are now unlocked. See where you can contribute here. * BrainDen has been upgraded to IPB 3.2. New skin, new features, will take a while for all issues to be ironed out. * Araver has resigned from MafiaManiac. Hirkala and Maurice have joined the Council as Mods. June 2011 * Akriti, Brandonb, darth nox, Shadow7, RainThinker and Auramyna have joined! See the for the current list of achievements and points. Thank you for your contributions! * Era 4 games are next in line to be completed. See where you can contribute here. * The last era table (2.1) was completed by Hirkala and the full table is now available. * Players' Mafia Records are being edited by Araver and will get completed in parallel to the games in corresponding eras. * The Guides and Mafia Terms are being expanded and refined. May 2011 * 18 May 11 - All game pages have been added in the Games section. Incomplete games can be found in the HelpNeeded Category. * 18 May 11 - The Mafia Queues have been added to the Wiki. The MM queue is now available as RSS. See MafiaManiac Queue. * 17 May 11 - Achievements have been enabled.You can now earn badges on this wiki by editing pages, uploading photos and leaving comments. A special track of achievements have been added for editing pages in the Games section. View your profile to see which ones you have and which ones you can get. See for the current list of achievements and points. Thanks for your contributions! __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse